Decisions
by strawberry12
Summary: (CH4 IS UP ) Inuyasha and Kikyo break up, Kagome comes, inuyasha and Kouga fall in love with her, Kikyo gets pissed does something bad to her... just read the story, too long to explain
1. Big mistake

Decisions  
  
Chapter 1- Big mistake  
  
Inuyasha, the most popular and hottest guy at school, was having another fight with Kikyo (his girlfriend). ..again.  
  
"I didn't mean to." Inuyasha started to say, but got cut off  
  
"Yeah, sure you didn't mean too! That's what you always say! Don't you have anything other to say than that to me?!!" Kikyo yelled into Inuyasha face, making his beautiful white hair (why white you ask? Well I have no clue) sway.  
  
"Ugh! I don't ever want to see you again!!!" Kikyo screamed as it started to rain "We are through!!!!" She said this last part as she ran off, leaving Inuyasha all alone standing in the pouring rain.  
  
'It's not like I meant to distract you during the tournament' Inuyasha thought as his mind flashed back to what had happened a few moments ago (okay, maybe not moments, more likely half an hour ago, but hey, you get the point ^-^)  
  
~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*  
It was a beautiful perfect sunny day, as the archery tournament started. Kikyo's archery team and the other team were tied at 20 to 20. Kikyo's shot was suppose to be the tiebreaker between the teams, there were no ties allowed. All was silent as Kikyo toke her pose. Inuyasha stared at his beautiful girlfriend from the bleachers. Kikyo brought back the arrow and aimed at the centre of the target, the bulls-eye. All was quiet, not even a bird let out a peep. "CREEK!!!" you could hear the sound of the arrow as the she got ready to release it. Inuyasha just stared and stared; he didn't even notice the small mouse that was crawling closer and closer to him. 5 4 3 2 1 Kikyo counted as she released the arrow, suddenly, there was a loud shriek from the audience, and Kikyo lost her concentration, but too late, she had already let go of the arrow.  
~*~*~*~* END OF FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's not like I meant to" Inuyasha said to himself for the 5th time 'it was all the stupid mouse's fault, no one told it to creep up on me and scare me like that'. The rain was pouring when Inuyasha decided he should go home and apologize to Kikyo tomorrow morning, first thing when he got to school.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Inuyasha walked to school, as he thought about how to say sorry to Kikyo.  
  
'Should I say "sorry my love." No! That would be way to mushy.. Um. how about..' Inuyasha's thoughts got cut-off as he spotted Kikyo sitting by a tree in the front yard of the school; they went to "Shikon High School".  
  
'KIKYO!!' Inuyasha was about to yell, but something stopped him, actually 'someone' stopped him. It was Kouga, his worst enemy.  
  
Kouga, the 2nd hottest guy in school, saw Kikyo sitting by a tree; he had always been fond of Kikyo. 'Hmm, I heard that Inuyasha and Kikyo got into a fight, this would be the perfect time for me to comfort her and tell her how that stupid jerk Inuyasha does not deserve her'  
  
"Hey Kikyo!" Kouga said as he went up to her and sat down by her  
  
"Hi Kouga" Kikyo said as she gazed up into his beautiful brown eyes (I have no clue what Kouga's eye colour really is, so I guess brown works ^-^) "Are you feeling alright I heard you and Inuyasha."  
  
"Kouga, I don't want to talk about it"  
  
"Okay then, why don't you come with me to the movies this Saturday" Kouga said as he got up to leave  
  
"Sure" Kikyo replied and she too stood up.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kikyo go off with that bastard Kouga, he wanted to tear his eyes away from them, but he couldn't. To watch HIS girlfriend go off with another guy was too painful, and the worst thing was he couldn't even say sorry to Kikyo, and see if they had any chances left. Ugh! Life is so unfair!  
  
======== My first chapter of my first story I have written. It's kinda weird so far, but I'll get better.. hopefully. Anyways, I hope you like my story so far and please send some reviews!! Please no flames, I don't like flames.  
Strawberry12 


	2. New student

Chapter2- New student  
  
"BRING!!" the bell rang for homeroom. Mrs. Susuki, Inuyasha's homeroom teacher, came in with a young beautiful black haired girl following behind her.  
  
"Good Morning Class" Mrs. Susuki said as she got up to the front of the room, "Today a new student will be joining us" Mrs. Susuki said as she pointed at the young but beautiful girl. "Her name is Kagome, and let us welcome her to our class" Mrs. Susuki said as she started clapping, all the other students followed in unison, but Inuyasha could only stare.  
  
'Am I dreaming, or does she look exactly like Kikyo...except a bit prettier' Inuyasha thought as he just stared at the girl.  
  
Kagome blushed as everyone clapped, she looked around the classroom, and at her new classmates, suddenly her eyes spotted a guy that was staring at her, she got a bit angry since the guy was staring at her for a VERY long time. 'he must be one of those perverts, I better watch out' Kagome thought as she looked around the classroom. As everyone stopped clapping, Mrs. Susuki placed Kagome beside Inuyasha "This is Inuyasha dear, if you have any problems you can ask him"  
  
"Hai!" Kagome said 'like if I really have a choice' she thought as she looked at the pervert.. I mean Inuyasha. 'Strange, he looks exactly like my old boyfriend, Sesshoumaru...'  
  
~*~*~  
  
"BRRIINNGG!!!!" the bell rang for lunchtime  
  
"I am SO hungry!" Kagome said to her new best friend Sango  
  
"Yeah, me too! What are you going to get?"  
  
"I dunno.. What's good?"  
  
"Liver..?" The girls giggled as the guy behind them said liver.  
  
"Hey, Miruko" Sango said as if she knew him from a long time ago. Miruko slipped his hand up her skirt and rubbed her butt  
  
"He..y.." Miruko said as Sango bonked him on the head.  
  
By the time Kagome and Sango go there lunches, there were no more spots to sit at, at the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey I know someplace we can sit" Miruko said as he suddenly popped up from behind them.  
  
"I guess we have no choice." Kagome said, she didn't trust Miruko after what he did to Sango.  
  
"Don't you dare try.." Sango started  
  
"Don't worry" Miruko answered as he started walking out of the cafeteria not even waiting for the girls to decide whether to sit with him or not.  
  
" Fresh air!" Kagome yelled as she dance out the door and into the backyard of the school. She gazed up into the sky, not caring if people were staring at her.  
  
"Over here" Miruko motioned to Sango and Kagome, "Inuyasha will be here soon"  
  
'Inuyasha!" Kagome thought. Just then Inuyasha appeared from behind a tree. Kagome saw Inuyasha staring at another girl, who looked exactly like her! (FrEaKy) The girl looked really mad and it looked like she was going to explode any second now. Inuyasha turned around and saw his friends staring at him (well, saw Miruko staring at him ^_^), and he slowly walked over to them, sighing in defeat as he thought back what happened a moment ago.  
  
~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*  
"What do you want?!" Kikyo yelled as she went over to Inuyasha who was standing behind a tree. Inuyasha had motioned her to come, so she went over and see what he wanted. "What were you doing with Kouga this morning?" Inuyasha said trying to keep his voice normal and not letting emotions show. "Oh, so your jealous hey?" Kikyo said with a smirk on her face. "I asked, WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH KOUGA THIS MORNING?!" Inuyasha almost shouted, but kept himself under control, he didn't want to hurt Kikyo in anyway. "What's it to you, it's not like we're going out anymore!" Kikyo said as she walked away, mad. As Inuyasha heard this, his heart had shattered into a thousand little pieces  
~*~*~*~* END OF FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who's that girl?" Kagome whispered to Miruko.  
  
"That's his old girlfriend Kikyo, but they broke up during the archery tournament" Miruko quietly whispered back.  
  
'So that's why he was staring at me, I looked exactly like his ex- girlfriend' Kagome thought as Inuyasha approached them and sat down by Kagome and Miruko.  
  
Inuyasha caught Kagome staring at him for quite some time and shouted at her "Whatcha staring at?!"  
  
"Yeow! I was just wondering why you were staring at me in class today?" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Oh god" Sango said quietly as she backed away from Kagome and Miruko did the same thing. The fight lasted for about 5 minutes, until Kagome got up and left, leaving her untouched lunch. Kouga who was watching Kagome and Inuyasha fight, started following Kagome. He had heard about someone looking like Kikyo, he didn't believe it at first, but now that he saw her, he thought that Kagome was way prettier than Kikyo. Suddenly, Kouga saw Kagome slip on a banana peel and went up behind her to catch her.  
  
"AHH" Kagome screamed as she slipped and was falling backward 'I'm going to fall backwards and be a total embarrassment' Kagome thought as she got ready for the blow, but it never came. She opened her eyes and she could see a pair brown eyes staring down at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kouga asked the shocked Kagome  
  
"Yeah, thanks for saving me" Kagome said as she got up and tried to get away from his tight grip. Suddenly, Kouga pushed Kagome's back towards him and Kouga started hugging Kagome.  
  
"Would you please let go of me?" Kagome tried to ask sweetly, but it was hard to since, Kouga was pushing Kagome towards him.  
  
"You will be my girlfriend" Kouga said without any consideration  
  
"WHAT!!" Kagome yelled, but it could be barley heard.  
  
"What's all the commotion about?" Sango asked to no one in particular as she heard a loud yell.  
  
"Dunno" Inuyasha and Miruko answered in unison  
  
"Hey!" Sango said to one of her friends that were passing by, "What's all the commotion about?"  
  
"Didn't you hear? Kouga's found himself a new girlfriend, it was that new girl that just transferred here" Sango's friend answered as she rushed off. Sango, Inuyasha and Miruko stood still like someone had just stabbed a knife into them.  
  
"Kagome." they all said.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"LET. GO. OF. ME!!!!" Kagome yelled as Kouga lifted up her chin and was about to kiss her. Kagome struggled, but Kouga was too strong, and she couldn't get away.  
  
"Let go of her you @$$h01e" someone said from the crowd that was forming around Kouga and Kagome.  
  
"Who said that?!" Kouga roared 'who dares to disturb my peaceful time with Kagome' he thought. Suddenly the crowd backs away, and there stood Inuyasha with his hands griped, showing Kouga his veins that were forming.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha? You getting a little jealous?" Kouga said putting on his little baby voice. Suddenly a black aura appears around the figure of Inuyasha.  
  
"Let go her" Inuyasha says again.  
  
"What if I don't?" Kouga says, challenging Inuyasha to a fight  
  
"Then prepare to die" Inuyasha answered as he charged at Kouga. Kouga pushed Kagome away, and was charging at Inuyasha.  
  
"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT" yelled the crowd around them.  
  
'Oh my god! Today's my first day at school, and I already got this much attention' Kagome thought s she spotted Sango and Miroku, and ran over to them.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sango asked sincerely. Before Kagome could answer, someone went up to Inuyasha and Kouga and stopped the fight.  
  
"Stop all this non-sense boys" the teacher said sternly. The 2 boys stopped, but were giving each other icy/death glares, "Come with me you two, and you also" the teacher said as she pointed at Kagome.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They all followed the woman into the office, "You will wait here, until I get the principle" she said as she left.  
  
After the woman left, Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, who was on the right side of her. He had some blood by his lips and he didn't seem to be hurt that badly. Then Kagome looked over at Kouga, who was on the left side of her, he also had some blood on his lips and his head was bleeding a bit.  
  
"Come with me you 3" said the same woman from before sternly. She knocked on a door and when she heard someone inside say "Come in" she opened the door and let the 3 students in.  
  
"Are these the 3 students you were talking about?" asked the woman at the desk. Kagome spotted a nametag on that woman that said "Principle Kaede" She looked up into the woman's face, and she saw there was a black eye- patch there. Her hair was grey and she seemed very old.  
  
"Yes" answered the woman at the door as she left, leaving the 3 students in her care.  
  
"So, I heard there was a fight going on, what was that all about?" Principle Kaede asked, suddenly 3 voices shot out and there was a blast of noise from Principle Kaede's room.  
  
"Calm down, calm down" Principle Kaede said, "You, I believe your name is Kagome right?"  
  
"Yes" Kagome replied nervously.  
  
"You're a transfer student from Tokyo right?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"This is going to go badly on your college application, but by any means, tell me what happened" Principle Kaede said calmly as she heard a gasp come out of Kagome's mouth.  
  
"Well, um. I was walking down to the cafeteria.(I guess), when I slipped on a banana peel and was about to fall backwards when Kouga saved me. Then when I wanted to go and continue my way to the cafeteria.(I think), but he wouldn't let go of me, then Inuyasha appeared and he tried to save me from him" Kagome said, as she left out some parts she didn't think the principle needed to know.  
  
"This would go very badly on all of your college applications" Principle Kaede said again for the 2nd time. Then after a while Principle Kaede dismissed then and let them continue their regular classes.  
  
~*~*~* How'd you all like this chapter? I think it's okay. Please tell me what you think, and also review. I'm sorry the last chapter got all clumped together, I'm not sure why that happened, but I'll try to fix it. Hopefully this chapter won't get all clumped together when I upload it. Anyways, please review and also no flames please. 


	3. Feild trip to the beach

Chapter 3- Field Trip  
  
"So, what happened on Tuesday in the principals office?" asked Sango as she helped Kagome put her stuff in her mom's car (It is Thursday today ^-^)  
  
"Nothing really, she just asked us what happened and said that this fight will go badly on our college application form" Kagome answered as she opened the door to Sango's mom's car and slid in and seated herself comfortably.  
  
"Wow! I'm amazed she didn't scream at you and punish you for doing something bad" Sango exclaimed as she putted her seatbelt on. Kagome gave Sango an icy stare.  
  
"Ugh.so. are you looking forward to the beach trip we're having today?" Sango asked  
  
"YES!!! Of course, I love swimming, and I heard, they have an arcade there as well! I hope I win a cat plushie/stuffie" Kagome said, she was obsessed with cats  
  
"Yeah, I spotted a really cute dog plushie there once" Sango said, her eyes shinning, "I was thinking of giving it to my little brother" Sango loved her brother, Kohaku very much and she never got mad at him or anything  
  
"Are you all strapped in?" Sango's mom asked as she started the car up.  
  
"YES!!" Sango and Kagome said in unison  
  
As they arrived at the beach.  
  
"We're here at last!" Kagome said as she stepped out of the car and into the sunny beach, her and Sango's class were having a field trip at the beach, and they got to stay here at the 'Blue Ocean Hotel' for 1 whole night!! As the girls got their stuff out of the car, Miruko spotted them and dragged Inuyasha with him to help the girls out.  
  
"Why should we help them?" Inuyasha cried out, as he was pulled away from the beach volleyball game he was playing with a bunch of cute girls from his and Miruko's class  
  
"Because, they need help," Miruko answered. As Miruko and a very unhappy Inuyasha got up to the girls, the girls had already gotten their stuff out of the car.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Miruko asked Sango and Kagome as both the girls turned around to face him.  
  
"Ugh.sure."Sango said as she considered if she should trust him or not  
  
"If you want to" Kagome finished off the sentence for Sango.  
  
*~*~* Soon the guys were helping the girls bring their stuff up to their room.  
  
"Our room number is."Kagome started to say  
  
"201" Sango finished off for her.  
  
"What a coincidence, mine and Inuyasha's room is 202," Miruko said as he tried to not grin. Soon the guys found the girls room and put down their stuff, "Well, if you need anymore help, you can always call on us" Miruko said as a tired Inuyasha grunted,  
  
"We'll, be out on the beach if you need us"  
  
"Thank you Miruko and Inuyasha" Kagome and Sango said at the same time.  
  
Soon, the girls were finished unpacking (which took them about 5 minutes ^- 6) and they were down in the beach with there swimsuits on. Kagome was wearing an electric blue swimsuit and Sango was wearing a pretty red number.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Kagome asked Sango as a person carrying fruit juices came, Kagome took a strawberry for herself and a pineapple for Sango.  
  
"Let's go play beach volleyball!" Sango answered as she put down her drink at a table and ran over to where Miruko and Inuyasha were playing volleyball with some cute girls. Kagome saw Sango run over to Miruko and she grinned 'Love is in the air' she thought as she too put down her drink and ran over to Sango and the others.  
  
"Can we play?" Sango asked Miruko as they were having their break.  
  
"Sure, 2 on 2?" Miruko asked  
  
"Sure!" Kagome and Inuyasha answered in unison, then glared at each other  
  
"Stop copying me!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha as she picked up the volleyball  
  
"Copying you!? As if you brat!" Inuyasha screamed back as he took the volleyball out of Kagome's hand's and threw it at her head, hitting her painfully.  
  
"Brat!! Why you." Kagome threw the volleyball at Inuyasha, who ducked it perfectly.  
  
"Um. should we try and stop them?" Sango asked as she watched the volleyball go back and forth.  
  
"Naw, this is fun to watch, let's see what happens" Miroku said as he placed himself on the hot sand. Sango shrugged and sat down beside him  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey you guys, stop fighting already okay? I'm going down to the arcade to find that cute dog plushie for my brother" Sango said as she yawned, the fight had lasted for about half an hour, and they still hadn't played volleyball yet.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the arcade too!" Kagome said as she jumped around like a little child and headed back towards the hotel, forgetting all about the fight.  
  
After Sango and Kagome got changed, they went to the arcade.  
  
"Wow! You don't have to look that pretty to go down to the arcade, do you?" Sango cried out as she looked at Kagome's outfit. A white tang top with a short blue jean skirt, and a pair of white high heels.  
  
"Is it a little too much?" Kagome looked down at her outfit  
  
"Well, no, not really, but it's very pretty" Sango said as she looked at her watch "AHH!! We only have 20 minutes, until we have to meet Miruko!!"  
  
"Miruko, hey?" Kagome teased as she went out the door, to the arcade, "Anyways, when did we ever say we were going to meet him?"  
  
"Shut up! Anyways, you and Inuyasha were so in love with each other so I decided to arrange for you two to meet" Sango cried, as she too, headed for the door.  
  
"Me and Inuyasha? In love? No way, we were arguing not making love, you and Miroku were making love" Kagome correct  
  
Soon the girls were down in the arcade playing for the prizes.  
  
"AHH!! I LOST!!!" Kagome cried as she lost the game for the 20th time, she was trying to get this really cute kitty plushie that she saw. Sango was standing a distance away from Kagome, pretending not to know her, boy, was she an embarrassment.  
  
"No fair!!! I want that kitty!!" Kagome whined like a little child as she slouched down on the floor. Suddenly Kagome spotted the cute kitty plushie she had wanted and she ran over and hugged the plushie while making it and the person who was holding it fall backwards onto the ground.  
  
"Who the heck is hugging me Miroku?" mumbled the voice of the person Kagome was hugging Miruko went and stood beside Sango who was laughing so hard, she was kneeling on the floor. Suddenly, Kagome came to her senses, 'if Miruko is here, that means Inuyasha is here, he is always wherever Miruko is' suddenly Kagome looked at the person she was hugging, but she couldn't see the face since the plushie was in the way. Kagome slowly got up, and took the kitty plushie away revealing Inuyasha.  
  
"AHH!!" Kagome screamed as she saw that she was once hugging Inuyasha. Inuyasha got up and also screamed. This made Miruko and Sango laugh so hard they fell to the ground.  
  
"I.I d-didn't m-mean to hug-g you-u" Kagome stammered, "I-I m-meant t-to hug t-the k-kitty"  
  
"Well, no duh, you meant to hug the cat" Inuyasha smirked, "Like you'll really hug me on your own free will, if you want the cat, just say so, don't go around hugging people, it embarrassing" Inuyasha tossed the cat to the surprised Kagome 'embarrassing, was Inuyasha embarrassed?'  
  
'Wow! He's actually being nice for once' Kagome thought as she sat down and started hugging the cat (She was in LOVE with cats ^-6) Inuyasha watched her hug the cat 'she's pretty cute' he thought as he examined her  
  
"Miruko!" Inuyasha yelled, as he spotted his friend with Sango lying on the floor laughing their heads off. Inuyasha gave his you-will-feel-a-painful- death look, and Miruko shut up right away.  
  
"So, we'll see you later" Miruko said as he calmed himself down  
  
"Sure" Sango said, trying to keep calm as she watched Miruko and Inuyasha walk away, "I can't believe you hugged Inuyasha!!" Sango squealed to Kagome as she started laughing agian  
  
"Shut-up" Kagome mumbled as she hugged the cat, "I think I'm going to go back up to our room to put my plushies away" Kagome said as she got up to leave.  
  
Sango stared at the bag full of toys her friend had, "Yeah, I think you should, well, I'm gonna stay here for a while, we're going to meet at the restraint right?" Sango asked as she looked around for the doggie plushie she was going to get for her little brother  
  
"Yeah, sure" Kagome answered as she left, with her big bag full of plushies, she needed to get away from the embarrassment.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Finally!" Kagome said as she entered her room, and laid down on her bed, "Let's see what time it is." '3:55, I better get to the restraint'. Kagome thought as she left her room and was running down the hallway, when she met a familiar face, 'isn't that. Sesshoumaru!?' Kagome thought as she ran towards him, she saw him turn around a corner and she followed. ' Where did her go?' Kagome thought as she looked around, she spotted a door and she went in, suddenly it was all dark, and the door closed behind her.  
  
She spotted golden eyes staring at her and she exclaimed "Sesshoumaru!?" "You know my brother?!" suddenly the light was on, revealing Inuyasha.  
  
'your brother?' Kagome thought, then she remembered how she thought Inuyasha looked like her old boyfriend ' Oh, so they must have been brothers'. She ignored his question and looked around the room, 'I'm in a storage room' Kagome thought as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Kagome asked  
  
"I was looking for something, duh! What did you think I was doing, waiting for you" Inuyasha said sarcastically  
  
"What's your problem? I was just asking!" Kagome nearly screamed  
  
"Well, you sure ask a lot of questions, and thanks a lot for locking us in here! "Inuyasha said he tried the door, which was locked.  
  
"Thanks a lot, the last thing I need is to be stuck here with an annoying brat" Inuyasha said sarcastically as he sat himself as far away from the annoying brat as possible.  
  
"Annoying brat hey, well at least I didn't get dumped" Kagome countered  
  
"Kikyo has nothing to do with this"  
  
"Oh! I get why you hate me so much, I look like Kikyo, don't I?"  
  
"." Inuyasha shut -up, he knew arguing wasn't going to help them get out of here.  
  
'How did I get myself into this' Kagome thought 'how can I be sitting here with. with that. that. meanie?'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha stared at the girl across from him, 'how could I have thought she was actually pretty?!' Inuyasha thought to himself. He saw Kagome was mumbling something to herself. Suddenly the light went out and he heard Kagome scream, "What's wrong?!" Inuyasha asked as he went over to the scared looking girl and put his hands on her shoulder. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt Kagome slap him in the face.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome was mumbling to herself how life was so unfair to her, when the lights suddenly went out.  
  
"AHH!!!" Kagome screamed, then she heard someone say "What's wrong?!" and she felt something on her shoulder, without thinking she slapped the person in front of her, and she could see a red mark on his face.  
  
"I-I'm sorry" Kagome said as she put her hand on his red cheek, which was know even redder.  
  
"It's alright," Inuyasha said kindly, as he thought when Kagome put her hand on his cheek 'why do I feel so.so.happy?'  
  
Kagome suddenly felt something furry past her legs and she screamed and jumped on Inuyasha and hugged him tightly, making both of them fall.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt all joyful inside, when she jumped on him, and he started saying softly in her ear "What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome suddenly noticed what she was doing, and she tried to get up only to fall back down on him again  
  
"I-I'm sorry," she said as she took in his scent, sweet oak.  
  
"It's alright," Inuyasha said as he took in the smell of her hair, sweet strawberry "If anybody, ever tries to hurt you, I'll protect you" he said silently in her ear. Kagome stayed silent as she wondered why he would say such a thing.  
  
They stayed in this position for quite a long time, until someone opened the door to the storage room.  
  
"OMG" someone said, Kagome and Inuyasha looked up to see Sango and Miruko standing by the door. Sango started giggling, as she helped Kagome get up off of Inuyasha, and Miruko couldn't help looking down at Kagome's skirt. Inuyasha saw where Miruko was looking, and he gave him his you-are-one-big- pervert look, which was somehow mixed with the you-are-gonna-be-dead look. Miruko saw this, and he smirked. He helped Inuyasha get up from where he lay, and he whispered in his ear "Making love, old buddy?"  
  
Inuyasha let out a low growl, which only Miruko only seemed to hear. Miruko backed up instantly, and he saw Sango, and tried to grope her butt. But Sango was ready and she gave him a bonk on his head, and he fell backwards bringing Sango down with him. Kagome gasped, when she saw the scène and Inuyasha laughed. Soon everything was back to normal, and no one mentioned what happened moments ago. Kagome still wondered if she really actually saw Sesshoumaru or was it all her imagination.  
  
(((((())))))))~~~~~~~(((((()))))(((((()))))  
  
What do you all think of this chapter? I hope you like it. Kouga and Kikyo are not in this chapter because there not part of Kagome's or Sango's class. Well please send in some reviews, but no flames please. 


	4. Exchange student

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 4- Exchange student  
  
On Friday, Kagome heard there was a new student in Sango and Miruko's class (there both in the same class)  
  
"So, who's the new student?" Kagome asked with curiosity.  
  
"I think his name was Sesshoumaru or something like that" Sango said with the dullest bit of excitement at saying his name, "He is such a cold hearted jerk!"  
  
Kagome froze as she heard Sesshoumaru's name, 'Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru is really actually here?' Kagome thought as she spotted Sesshoumaru with a bunch of cute girls walking over to the library, 'why is he here?' Kagome thought as she turned around and walked the opposite direction.  
  
"Where are you going Kagome? The library's this way" Sango yelled at her friend as she watched her walk the opposite direction. Kagome turned around, and she caught Sesshoumaru's cold golden eyes staring at her. She tried to ignore them and answer her friends question, "I think I'm going to go practice my archery instead, wanna come?" she asked  
  
"No, thanks, I really need to do some studying for the social test I have on Monday" Sango replied as she left for the library (today is Friday ^_^), "See ya!" Kagome watched as her friend left for the library, then she herself left to go practice archery  
  
*~*~*  
  
'So, she really is here at this school' Sesshoumaru thought as he saw Kagome looking into his eyes and quickly turning away. Sesshoumaru looked at his old girlfriend, 'why did I dump her?' Sesshoumaru asked himself as he thought back to what had happened a week ago, when she still went to "Shippo High School"  
  
~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome from a distance, he saw that Kagome was talking to Shippo, the school mascot, and one of her little friends. Shippo had jumped into Kagome's arms and was staring up at her beautiful brown eyes. Kagome was playing with Shippo's beautiful red tail and was patting him on the head. Sesshoumaru tried to control his anger 'no one' he thought 'is allowed to get that close to Kagome, even if it is the school mascot'. Sesshoumaru walked coolly over to Kagome and punched little Shippo, cracking his neck. "Sesshoumaru!!" he heard Kagome yell as she ran over to the little Shippo, who was lying on the ground, "Why did you hit Shippo?!" Kagome asked frustrated. Sesshoumaru struggled for words, he opened his mouth, but none came out. "We are through!!" Kagome yelled as she took Shippo in her arms and walk away, tears running down her cheeks.  
~*~*~*~* END OF FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~* 'So, I guess big bro is here at my school' Inuyasha thought as he thought back at what Miruko had said about someone looking like, him. With the same long white hair and golden eyes. Suddenly he heard two people talking. "What do you want!" a girl cried out. Inuyasha turned and peeked around the corner, and saw Kagome tears of pain running down her cheeks and her wrist was being held quite harshly  
"I want to talk to you" Inuyasha heard a guy say, curiosity flowing through his blood, he decided to peek around the corner, and saw.. Sesshoumaru.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"WHAT FOR??!!! WE ARE OVER!!! OVER! DO YOU WANT ME TO SPELL THAT OUT FOR YOU?? O-V-E-R, OVER!!!!!!!!" Kagome nearly screamed as she tried to twist her wrist out of his grip, but he was too strong.  
  
"I just wanted." Sesshoumaru was cut off, he felt someone punching him in the face, hard. Sesshoumaru looked at who had punched him, and saw.. his brother, Inuyasha, an angry Inuyasha.  
  
"Keep you hands off her!" Inuyasha yelled, as he was about to punch Sesshoumaru again  
  
"Oh, little brother" Sesshoumaru said calmly not showing any emotion, "I haven't seen you for a long time, you still going out with that Kikyo 8itch"  
  
"That is none of your business" Inuyasha yelled as he sent a punch at Sesshoumaru, but his brother walked sideways, making Inuyasha lose his balance, "but keep your ugly hands off Kagome"  
  
Kagome just stared at the two guys fighting, she wanted to yell stop but, her mouth betrayed her, and she could only stare at the two guys. Finally, she drew in a deep breath and screamed "STOP!!!!!!"  
  
The two guys stopped instantly, but were giving each other icy glares of hate. Kagome couldn't take it anymore and she ran off, away from those two, she wasn't even looking at where she was going until she crashed into someone.  
  
"S-sorry" Kagome stammered, she looked up at the person she crashed into and saw that it was Kouga. AHH! She wanted to scream, but her mouth betrayed her again. Suddenly, Kouga lifted up her chin, and kissed her hungrily. Kagome didn't struggle, and she kissed him back, she really needed to be loved and cared for right know, even if it was Kouga she was kissing . *~*~*  
  
Kouga was quite surprised when Kagome didn't try to get away from him, or struggle. He was even more surprised that Kagome kissed him back, and that, the bastard Inuyasha didn't try to ruin this perfect moment for him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
'How could he?!' Kikyo wanted to scream as she saw Kouga kiss Kagome. 'First, Kagome takes Inuyasha away from me(that's what she thinks) , then she goes and kisses Kouga, what kind of 8itch is she?!' she wanted to scream out loud and slap Kagome for taking her things away from her. ' Can't people see that she is a fUcKen 8itch!!!' Just then Kikyo thought of a perfect plan that would make Inuyasha and Kouga come back to her, and as she thought about it, an evil grin appeared on her face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
How'd you like this chapter? I now, it's kinda weird that Kagome would want to kiss Kouga, but she was really frustrated then, so I guess you could say she wasn't thinking of what she was doing. Oh, also, the answer to the question, what/why was Inuyasah in the storage room in the last chapter, well, it depends on how you think about it, he could've gotten lost and just kinda wondered into the storage room or he just needed to get something from there, depends on what you want to think. Well, please send some reviews and no flames please. 


End file.
